Le socle et l'épée
by Temtaranne
Summary: [OS Fanta/Bob] Un accident est si vite arrivé...


_**Le socle et l'épée**_

 _Salut tout le monde!  
_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un petit texte sur Fanta et Bob, que j'ai écrit sur mon tel et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de recopier dans la semaine. On se retrouve tout là l'heure pour Retour à la Réalité!_

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

 _Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je suis payée et je fonctionne à l'amour des reviews._

* * *

Une planète, perdue au fin fond d'une galaxie blottie dans le noir d'encre de l'univers.

Le bleu de ses océans brillait sous les feux ardents de l'étoile toute proche, tandis que la vie grouillait à sa surface.

Des continents avaient émergés, colonisés par des créatures en tout genre, et plus particulièrement les humains.

Ils avaient divisé les terres en pays, et c'est l'un d'eux, la France, qui nous intéresse. Ce pays est divers, à la fois beau comme les côtes bretonnes et laid comme les banlieues glauques des grandes villes. Dans ces grandes villes, des oiseaux de métal atterrissaient régulièrement, vomissant leurs passagers venus parfois de l'autre bout de la Terre.

L'un d'eux avait le crâne chauve et cherchait son ami, qui avait pourtant promis de venir le chercher. Fanta, Youtuber réunionnais, contemplait les visages des gens massés dans l'aéroport sans voir les cheveux bruns et les bras agités de Bob Lennon, son comparse et ami.

Il l'appela en vain sur son téléphone, avant de recevoir un coup de fil de la petite amie de Bob, en larmes.

"-Fanta ? Je... Je suis désolée, mais il...

-T'en fais pas, il peut être en retard... Où il est ?, murmura le voyageur, n'osant même pas envisager d'autres hypothèses.

-Il était en route pour venir te chercher et...

-Où il est ?, souffla Fanta, figé devant l'aéroport.

-On est à l'hôpital, mais...

-Pas de mais. J'arrive."

Après avoir demandé les coordonnées de l'hôpital, il héla le premier taxi et sauta dedans. Le trajet lui paraissait sans fin, et il devait sans cesse refouler ses larmes.

Il devait rester fort.

Ce n'est que quand il vit le corps pâle de son ami, entouré des machines qui le maintenaient en vie, qu'il craqua. Le grand homme tomba à genoux près de Bob, sanglotant sur la main diaphane du blessé. Aux côtés de la petite amie du youtuber à la veste rouge, il attendit le verdict médical.

Une larme coula de nouveau sur sa joue quand le médecin, après avoir expliqué aux deux visiteurs l'état de l'accidenté, lui adressa un regard désolée, suivie par bien d'autres.

Coma.

Et Bob ne semblait pas prêt de se réveiller.

Quelques semaines plus tard, le Réunionnais se rendait à l'hôpital, comme tous les jours depuis l'accident. Il était resté en métropole, et visitait son ami inconscient.

"-Salut Bob !, lança Fanta en rentrant dans la chambre, en espérant vainement d'un jour avoir de nouveau la réponse chaleureuse de son acolyte.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il s'installa sur la chaise à son chevet, prit la main blanche de Bob et la serra de toutes ses forces.

-Aujourd'hui j'ai réussi à tourner une vidéo ! Le public a bien aimé...

Le visiteur sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

-Mais c'est pas pareil sans toi, tu sais... Le médecin a dit que ton état s'était amélioré pendant la nuit, alors ne lâche rien !

On lui avait expliqué que l'esprit de Bob, marqué par l'accident, s'était réfugié au plus profond de lui-même. Lui parler le fera peut-être un jour réagir, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il espère trop.

-Je... T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner Bob. Comme tu l'as dit de si nombreuses fois, tu es l'épée et moi le fourreau...

Des larmes roulaient sur sa joue, et il quitta un instant le contact de Bob pour les essuyer. Mais une autre main le fit pour lui.

Il croisa le regard pétillant et le sourire fatigué de son ami.

-Le socle, pas le fourreau Fanta, souffla-t-il. Pas d'Homo Gay Sex dans mon état, et on est pas encore dans un bateau...

Le chauve n'en croyais pas ses yeux, et resta interdit pendant une longue minute avant de sauter au cou de son Bob enfin réveillé.

-Le socle et l'épée, continuait de murmurer le blessé en serrant son ami contre lui. Le socle et l'épée..."

* * *

 _Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier ce site qui m'a foutu ma mise en page en l'air... -"_

 _Bref, j'espère que ce court OS vous a plu ^^_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et longue vie à nos deux Youtubers!_


End file.
